


Fettuccine Game

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [15]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Romantic Comedy, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: "When you don't have pocky, you have to get creative" - or so Lisa says.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Fettuccine Game

“Let’s play the pocky game! I will officiate!”

They all stared at Lisa’s ridiculous suggestion. Only Ako seemed excited. Yukina’s face remained placid, Rinko’s face looked the colour of a ripe peach, and Sayo? Sayo was not having any of it.

“And may I know the reason for why you, being the person to suggest the game, would only be officiating?”

Lisa shrugged. “I’m not the one with a girlfriend present. Or would you prefer that I accidentally kiss _your_ Yukina?”

Sayo was caught speechless. That damned Imai Lisa. She might look harmless at first glance, but her personality was insufferable and her big mouth was sharper than most would expect. Poor Yukina had to deal with her since childhood; no wonder she turned out more like a stone statue than a human being.

“Do you even have pocky with you, Lisa?” Yukina exercised her childhood friend power to attack Lisa where it hurt most. Lisa paused so visibly you could see her freeze for a moment in her search around her purse. Then, in her signature embarrassed laugh, she stuttered a comeback.

“How about fettuccine game instead?”

“Fettuccine…?” Sayo wondered why Lisa would have fettuccine in her purse. Was she having fettuccine for lunch or something?

Rinko, whose blush more resembled the colour of a tomato now, said in a very quiet voice. “Umm…at least fettuccine is longer? So…it’s…maybe…less embarrassing?”

“Eh? RinRin thinks it’s embarrassing to kiss me?”

“That’s…that’s not it…”

As Ako and Rinko were lost in their own world, Lisa took out the “fettuccine” from her purse.

Fettuccine gummy. Length per unit: three centimeters.

“No way I’m-”

Sayo’s exclamation was cut short when Yukina shoved a fettuccine gummy between her lips. Yukina promptly engulfed the candy with her mouth, making deep and intimate contact with Sayo as she did so. When she bit off the candy, Sayo was afraid she would bite her lips!

For a moment, even Lisa was stunned to silence.

The remaining gummy they pried out from Sayo’s lifeless body? Length: two millimeters.

“I forfeit!!!” Rinko ran out of the studio before Ako could even suggest contesting YukiSayo’s record.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this when snacking on the fettuccine gummy I brought back from Japan. 
> 
> YukiSayo's power reaches the outer rims of the galaxy! By brute force! (poor RinRin)


End file.
